Try Hard
by Freezingcake
Summary: The boys, along side their female companions Wendy Chang and Piper Martens go off on a tour across the UK. On tour Luke falls for a girl way out of his league. Basically it's just a silly little romantic 5sos fanfic I started writing with a friend. We may post it on wattpad as well.. I'll rate it M just to be safe.


**_Calum's P.O.V._**

"Are you ready yet?!" I shouted up the stairs to Piper.

She wanted to come on tour with us, so Mikey let her and it was decided that everyone would go to Ashton's place so we would all be at the air port at the same time.

"Yes!" Piper said as she came out of her room "Where's Michael?" She asked.

"Waiting for us with Wendy in the car. Now lets go!" I answered as I opened the door.

She pulled her suit case outside and around the back of the van. I shut the door and turned around to see Michael already out of the van, helping her. Piper liked him, and I knew he liked her, but they still hadn't done anything about it.

"Calum, you alright love?" Wendy called out to me.

I nodded realizing that I had been smirking at Piper and Michael. Wendy giggled and watched them too.

Michael was leaning against the van, trying to look cool, Piper was playing with her dark brown hair that Mikey had convinced her to dye the ends of bright pink. I made my way over to Wendy and whispered "How mean would I be if I scared them?"

I could guess by the smirk on her face that she would think it's funny too. I nodded and snuck up on them.

**_Piper's P.O.V._**

I twirled my hair in my fingers. Michael was so cute, leaning on the van, trying to show off his muscles without making it look like he was.

"So are you excited to come?" He asked.

I nodded "I get to go on tour with my best friend and his band. I was freaking out when you said I could come." I could tell by my reflection in his glasses that I was blushing.

"I'm pretty happy you're coming. I didn't think it was right if Wen- WHAT THE FU- CALUM!"

I wrapped my arms around him and shut my eyes tightly as Calum popped up behind us and yelled "BOO!"

Now I realize it seems like I'm overreacting to Calum's actions, like I was just acting this way to make Michael pay more attention to me. But no, I was genuinely terrified. All my life I had been an extremely timid person, and this was all thanks to the abuse I was given by my parents growing up. I'd go on and tell you the whole story about what I went through, but I don't think now is the best time for that.

Michael put his arms around me, keeping me close to him "CALUM HOOD! THAT WAS NOT NICE!" He screamed at him.

Calum was laughing his ass off and I could hear Wendy laughing in the van. She quickly stopped when she saw me latched onto Michael for dear life.

"That was perfect!" Calum cackled.

Michael let go of me to go deal with Cal "I'd watch your back Hood, we'll be sharing a hotel room in a few days." He said getting right up in his face.

"Oh alright Mikey, I'll watch you very closely." Calum said trying to stop laughing.

"Can we go already?! Ashton just texted me asking where we are!" Wendy yelled at us.

"Are you two done?" Calum asked Mikey and I.

"Done with you alright." Michael answered, then proceeded to playfully push him to the drivers seat of the vehicle.

He turned back to me and opened the door. "My lady." He said in a knightly fashion.

"Why thank you sir." I said with a quiet giggle playing along, I curtsied to him before climbing in.

"Welcome, and thank you for picking 5sos chauffeur services. Your driver today Calum Hood. Please no kissing, hand holding, giggling, making out or hugging. Remain seated till we have arrived at our destination." Calum announced to everyone in the van using the deepest voice he could manage to make. Wendy giggled, I couldn't help but to do the same, Michael glanced at me and opened his mouth to speak.

"No promises." He reached for my hand. I flinched at first, but he gently took it and interlocked our fingers.

Michael made me feel safe. I always saw him at school, but never spoke to him. He started talking to me one day when he saw me with many bruises and scratches... I think I sense a flashback coming on...

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

"You okay?" I heard a voice say from behind me and felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see the face that belonged to the voice, it was a boy, honestly I didn't need to see this persons face to figure that out. I had seen him around the school before but hardly knew anything about him except for the fact that he was in my social studies class, and that his name quite possibly started with an M. Why the fuck was he acknowledging my presence? "I'm sorry. I was just... I-I"ll move..." I stammered and started to get up to leave.

"No, you can stay. It's okay. I just wanted to know what happened.." He sat down beside me, his eyes looking directly at my roughed up arms

"Nothing. I... I just fell and uhhh-" I fumbled over my words as I tried to conjure up a believable story.

"Stop lying. You don't have to make up stories for me, I won't tell." He lifted my chin up and looked at my face. "You can't just fall and take that much damage... Did you get beat up?" He let go of my chin and I dropped my head down again.

I sighed before speaking. "It was my dad, this morning. He's an alcoholic, so he's always doing destructive things, it's tearing my family apart" I paused before going on with the story. "And today.. I... I w-woke up late so I r-rushed to get ready. He hit me because I look 'sloppy'... Shit like this happens to me almost everyday. I usually blame it on his addiction, but sometimes I think he does it as a conscious choice... And my mom does nothing about it, she's hardly ever home. I wouldn't be surprised if I found out she has an entirely different family somewhere else in the city, one she actually gives a fuck about.."

I shut my eyes then felt this boy who had hardly even spoken to until today wrap arms around me. "Well that's just terrible... You don't deserve any of that..."

I tried to shake the image of my father beating me, it just added to the many other marks around my body.

"Your name's Piper, right?" He asked, I nodded without even looking up at him. "I'm Michael. I think I have you in my third period class..." There's a pause between us. " You're really tiny, do you want something to eat? I don't mind."

I looked up at the boy who stumbled into me, he just offered to give me food, he asked me what happened and if I was okay, and he's really nice... And cute...

Michael got up and reached his arm out for me. I hessitated before giving my hand to him. I pulled myself up and he put his arm around me. "You're safe with me."

I honestly couldn't believe that this boy I just met about five minutes ago was so nice to me.

_*****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

"Piper. Hey." I felt someone shake me, I opened up my eyes and saw that I was on the couch in Ashton's living room, I must have fallen asleep in the car, because I didn't remember our arrival here.

"Piper?" It was Luke who had been trying to wake me up.

"Hey, Lucas. What's up?" I yawned stretching my arms.

"Funny, and nothing." He replied.

I searched around the room, I was pretty quiet inside and no one else was in sight. "Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Cal, Mikey and Wendy went to the store and Ashton went to pick up Haley. They should be back shortly." Luke answered my question.

Haley was Ashton's 'girlfriend' we all said it was just a thing, but Ashton fell hard for this girl. She was beyond pretty. She tried to kiss Michael the week before the tour, so Ashton broke up with her, and about three days later she was back. I hated her for what she did to him but it wasn't my relationship to mess with.

"Luke, you alright?" I looked at him closely. He was white as a sheet and his eyes weren't that dazzling blue they normally were.

Luke sighed then answered "I'm fine Piper. We leave for tour tomorrow. I'm just a little scared."

"Don't be! You guys will be great. I'll be there in the front row screaming my head off for you guys. You are amazing." I told him giving him a reassuring smile.

Luke smiled, then hugged me, our hug lasted a few seconds before we both pulled away, we sat in silence for a while afterward.

The front door swung open and Ashton danced on in "IT'S TIME TO GET YOU'RE PARTY ON!" He announced at the top of his lungs. The rest of the gang followed after him, dancing as well. Luke watched everything unfold looking terribly confused by it all as I laughed.

"Guys! We're leaving to go on tour for 6 weeks tomorrow. DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW AWESOME WE ARE?" Ashton exclaimed grabbing Haley then spun her around.

"I can't believe you're leaving me here for the first three weeks. I'm going to miss you so much babe." Haley said.

She was such a liar, I knew for a fact that once we left she would find some other boy to do until Ashton flew her out.

"I know. But it's because we're only allowed to bring two other people, otherwise you'd be with us for the whole trip." Ashton explained then gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey Piper. Can I talk to you?" Wendy asked gesturing towards the hallway, I nodded and followed her into the small room just off from the living room.

Wendy shut the door, making sure to lock it. "We need too prove to Ash that Haley is nothing but trouble." She whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"I know, I've been think about doing the same thing... I bet you she'll have slept with at least five different guys by the time the three weeks is over." I whispered as well.

"Okay. So when we leave, we have too tell him that Haley is no good for him." Wendy proposed, I nodded in agreement. "Sweet, we've got this Pip! Now let's go rejoin this party before the guys suspect anything sketchy is going on." She reopened the door and we walked out, dancing to the music that Calum had put on.

Everyone was dancing around and acting like idiots. For a bunch of 18-20 year olds, we sure looked like we were 5.

**_Luke's P.O.V._**

"It's like six pm. Where's the food?" Michael asked.

"We need to go pick it up. Any volunteers?" Ashton's eyes searched around the room.

Almost everyone looked at me. "Lukey, could you pleeeeaaaassssseeee?" Michael said in his sweetest voice.

"If someone gives me money." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"It's on the table. Thanks mate." Ashton said then gave me a thumbs up.

I got up, walked into the kitchen and picked up the the money. "Who's name is it under?" I called out into the other room.

"Mine." Ashton called back.

I silently nodded and exited through the back door. I felt so alone when everyone was there. That had to have been why they made me go. The pizza parlour was just around the corner, so I went there by foot. "I needed to find a girl soon. Maybe I'll meet one while we're touring. I'll ask Pipper and Wendy to help. Nah. They would freak if I told them." I thought to myself as I walked.

I stopped, took a deep breath and entered the pizza place. It was completely dead inside except for me and Tori, who happened to be one of the employees. She was a rather large girl height wise with pin straight almost for length blonde hair and a very unconvincing fake tan. "Hey Luke. Are you here for the pick up?" Tori asked, setting down the trash tabloid magazine she had been reading on the counter.

"Yeah. They sent me. Again." I replied walking over to the counter and leaning on it.

"Lazy boys... Hey,when do you leave by the way?" She inquired as she stacked up four boxes of pizza.

"tomorrow." I answered pulling the money out from my pocket.

"Is that why you ordered all the pizza?" She giggled.

"Yup. Everyone is at Ash's so we can all leave at the same time and no one gets left behind."

"Well I hope you guys have fun. And that will be $39.46 please." Tori set down the boxes next to me and grabbed a dozen Cola's out from the fridge, she set those down on the counter as well.

"How much?" I asked, surprised by the amount of food I was given.

"Just give me 40 and it will be good."

This didn't seem right, it was very obvious that I would be underpaying for the food if I gave her 40 dollars like she had said. "Tori, all this is like almost $100 worth of food. Are you sure?"

"Yes Lucas, I'm sure." Tori insisted.

"Why?" I probably looked ridiculous, but I didn't really care.

"Because I owe you money, and I'll pay for the rest of your pizza. Now I bet Mikey is starving to death back at Ashton's and wants to eat." She giggled.

I sighed, there was no use in trying to argue, so I gave in. "Thanks Tori. You're the best." I hugged her over the counter.

Tori let go after a few seconds of the hug "You're welcome. Have fun and good luck on tour."

"Thanks, and I'm sure we will. I'll text you pictures." I told her before picking up the food and turning around.

"Alright. We'll see you later Lucas." Tori said waving goodbye.

"Bye Victoria." I chuckled then left the restaurant.

Tori was the daughter of my mothers best friend, because of this we were pretty good friends as well. I loved that she worked at the pizza parlour because she always gave us discounts, free coupons and stuff.

I walked down the street holding the food in my arms, making sure to be extra aware of my surroundings so I didn't end up dropping it.

As I was walking a smile must have spread across my lips, but didn't realize it was there until I heard Ashton calling out to me from the end of the block.

He ran up to me barefoot "Who ya thinking 'bout?" He asked.

"Oh, no one. Tori just gave me the best deal of life on the pizza though." I explained.

"You sure took a while, we got worried you got lost going down the street and Michael even said he was going to phone the cops."

"Oh sorry I was just talking to her." I apologized.

"It's okay man, no need to be sorry. You made it back and that's all that matters... Let me help you, I'll take some of those boxes" Ashton said grabbing two of the four boxes to carry himself.

We both walked up the footpath and into the house.

"THANK THE LORD JESUS CHRIST! YOU CAME BACK WITH FOOD!" Michael cried out, throwing his hands up into the air.

"I was talking to Tori about tour. Sorry." I apologized yet again setting down the pizza on the table then took a step back before I got trampled by my famished friends.

Michael leapt towards the table like a feral cat stalking it's prey as soon as Ash and I had set the boxes on the table. I smiled and let out a quiet laugh at the scene. Everyone else including myself gathered around the food and grabbed a slice of pizza for themselves.

I sat down on the couch in between Piper, Ashton and Haley. Haley was sitting on Ashton's lap getting just a little bit too frisky with the guy: she had her hands all over his chest, was running her fingers through his wavy dirty blonde hair, and was trying to get him to feed her his pizza. Piper and I both looked at each other with a slightly annoyed expression. Everyone wanted to break those two up, but we all knew Ashton really loved her and none of us had the heart to hurt poor Ash like that.

Calum, who was sitting on the floor next to the coffee table grabbed the television remote. "Why don't we see what's on TV shall we?" He said before clicking the power button.

The TV screen lit up revealing four boys sitting together on a large red couch. "Hi! Were Don't Stop, and you're watching Radiofire TV!" They all said with British accents in unison, then it switched to commercial.

**_Michaels P.O.V._**

Two and a half minutes worth of commercials passed before the show came back on. Bringing back the faces of the four British boys. The first guy on the couch spoke "Hi, I'm Oliver, the lead guitarist of Don't Stop!", he was quite pale had a messy head of hair that had been dyed bright pastel pink and was wearing a black plaid flannelette shirt.

The boy next to him had an eyebrow piercing and he seemed to missing about one fourth of his tight black jeans due to all the rips in them. His hair was dirty blonde and gelled up almost to the ceiling "Hey, I'm Matthew. And I do the singing in this band!" He said. The next boy was wearing a dark grey tank top with an intricate design on it and had a green flannelette shirt similar to the pink haired boys tied around his waist, it looked like he was Asian.

"He's Korean!" I blurted out with my mouth full.

And then he spoke "Hi guys, I'm Cameron, I play bass... And just to clear things up, I am in no way Asian!" His voice was was kind of nasally sounding, but not in a bad way. The whole room stared at me with disappointment and shook their heads. I frowned.

"Oh come on guys. Don't be that way.. He didn't know." Piper spoke up in my defence, she was so quiet though, I don't think anyone heard her. Dear god, she was so adorable.

"Thank you Piper." I told her, smiling, then took the last few bites left from my slice of pizza.

It was finally time for the last guy to introduce himself. "Hello, I'm Colton! And I'm Don't Stops drummer!" Unlike the other three, there wasn't really much about Colton that stood out. Although he was the only one with wavy, almost curly hair, and he had a red bandana folded up and wrapped around his forehead.

I got up from the big black armchair I was sitting on to go get myself some more food, but not once did I ever take my eyes off of the television screen. There was something about these guys that seemed familiar to me, but I just couldn't wrap my head around it. "I don't know what it is guys, but those four, they remind me of some people I know... I just don't know who though... And I've got to admit, the one with the pink hair. He's kinda hot." I told everyone as I opened up the cardboard box.

_**Calum's P.O.V.**_

I face palmed upon hearing Mikey's statement. "They're familiar to you because that band is pretty much an exact copy of 5sos! And I don't know wether to just say your inner gay is showing or to call you vain, because the 'hot guy with the pink hair' Oliver I think, well he's essentially you." I explained with a mildly harsh sounding tone.

Michael closed the pizza box slowly "Oh... Well now I feel dumb..." He said quietly as he made his way back to his seat, a small frown had grown on his face.

I sighed, it seemed as if I had hurt poor Michael's feelings. "Hey, I'm sorry if that sounded rude.." I apologized.

"It's okay Cal..." He mumbled.

The whole programme lasted almost and hour, and we watched every second of it, getting to learn that Don't Stop and 5 Seconds of Summer had even more in common than just their image.

"Are these guys actually for real? Pretty much everything those guys had to say about themselves was similar to you guys!" Wendy growled, it was obvious that she wasn't pleased by this.

I turned off the TV and checked my phone for the current time. "There's no need to get so angry baby... Anyways, it's already 10:43, and most of us in the room have a flight to catch in the morning... Sooo, we should probably get to bed." I said getting up off of the floor.

**_Piper's P.O.V._**

Calum was right, it was getting late, and honestly I was actually getting tired. "Cal's right guys, we should all get some sleep pretty soon.. And since this is your house Ash, where would you like us all to do so?" I yawned.

Ashton thought for a moment. "Well Haley and I will obviously be in my room... Calum and Wendy can go ahead and take the guest bedroom. And Luke, Mikey, and yourself, since you're all single Pringles will have to share the living room." He told everyone.

Haley kissed Ashton on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so tired Ashiecake, take me upstairs so we can sleep!" She said with a giggly voice, it was obvious from the way that she was acting that she wasn't actually tired and really just wanted to get some. I nearly gagged.

"Just be patient honeybun, I'll take you up in just a second." Ashton told Haley. "Okay, so Calum and Wendy your guys' room is down stairs in the basement in case you didn't know already. Luke, Piper, and Michael, you're already in your room, but there's blankets and pillows and all the rest of that shit you might need are in the closet at the end of the hall down there." He continued. With that he got up off of the couch picking up Haley at the same time.

"Night guys!" Haley said still as giggly as ever, while Ash carried her upstairs.

I rolled my eyes, believe me I was happy for Ashton because he loved Haley and got to be with her, but it also made me really sad because everyone except Ash knew Haley's feelings for him were purely physical. I waited until those two were gone before saying what I had to say. "Were going to have to find a way to break those two up by tomorrow morning, because we all know she's going to be hooking up with a bunch of other guys while he's gone! And if Ash finds out about that he'll be heart broken!" I paused for a second to make sure everyone was listening. They were. I continued "you all remember when she tried to make out with Mikey right? He seemed so sad! Now imagine how he's going to be after she fucks a numerous amount of guys that don't happen to be him?! He'll be a complete mess!... I just don't want to see poor Ash get hurt like that. And he deserves someone much better than Haley!"

Luke looked at me "Piper, I'm sure we're all on the same page as you on this. But there's really no way we can get them to break up in such a tight time period, were just going to have to let it happen on it's own and hope for the best." He told me

Calum nodded his head "Luke is right Piper... But lets not worry about this too much, we have far more important things to be looking forward to. The tour for example! And to make sure I'm not late for the tour, I'm going to go to sleep now. Wendy, are you going to come with me or are you going to hang out here for a bit longer?"

Wendy got up from the spot on the floor she was sitting on "I'll go with you." She said taking hold of his hand.

Calum and Wendy walked downstairs together, leaving Michael, Luke and I all alone.

**_Ashton's P.O.V._**

I carried my giggling girlfriend all the way up the stairs to my bedroom. Once inside I set her down gently on my bed then kissed her on the cheek

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me on top of her, turning my kiss on the cheek to one on the mouth. Our kisses got rougher and longer until it had transformed into a full blown make out session.

"Ashton." Haley whispered in my ear.

"What?" I replied grazing my lips across her neck.

"I want you." She said in a husky tone reaching down to the hem of my shirt.

I pulled her hand away and placed it on my chest.

She started to grind her hips up into me in a very carnal manner "Please." She groaned

I stopped kissing her and sat up. "Haley, I leave tomorrow morning."

She tugged at my shirt again "That's alright. We do it now and you're good for the three weeks you're gone." By now she was practically begging.

"No. If you want to cuddle, then let's do it, but I can't stay up just to have sex with you. I need to sleep." I laid down and attempted to pull her beside me.

Haley pulled back. "Ashton, I love you." She stuck out her bottom lip.

"Haley, I love you too but not tonight." I sat back up.

"You're a liar!" She started shouting all of a sudden. "I thought you loved me!" She got up and he turned in the direction of the door.

"Haley, calm down. I do, I just don't want to do this right now." I stood up, trying to talk some sense into her.

Haley's face was blood red with anger "No! You told me you love me. I can't believe you won't have sex with me!" She screamed at me at top of her lungs.

"Stop yelling! There's other people in this house." I whisper shouted at her.

"I don't fucking care. You're an asshole Ashton Irwin!" She marched over to the door and opened it.

"Haley. Stop. People are trying to sleep!" I grabbed hold of her arm and tried to pull her back into the room.

"Fuck off. You're just a fucking ass, you don't care enough to give me anything I want! It's all about you!" Haley hissed stomping down the stairs.

**_Piper's P.O.V._**

The room went silent when we heard the commotion coming from the stairwell.

"Haley, please don't go." Ashton cried, stopping about half way down the stairs.

"Fuck you. Fuck your band. Fuck your friends. Fuck you Ashton!" Haley pointed to each of us and screamed.

I started to quiver. I hated to see people fight. It brought back memories of my parents. There was always a fight on the nights my mom was actually at him. Names back and forth. My little brother crying because he was scared and my older sister locking herself up in her room, just wanting escape from the hell hole we called home.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. It was Michael. He knew how bad these kind of things got to me.

"You're a fucking asshole! I can't believe I stayed with you this fucking long!" Haley opened the front door, walked out, and slammed it so hard behind her I swear it shook the house.

"Haley!" Ashton dropped down onto his knees, stuffing his face is in his hands so no one could see him cry.

"Ash." I slipped out from Mikey's arms and ran over to him.

Calum and Wendy had walked back up from the basement to see what was going on and were standing at the top of the stairs.

"You-u guys were ri-ight. She o-only wanted one thi-thing from m-m-me..." He sobbed, choking on his words.

"Ashton. I'm so sorry it ended like that, but it had too. Before you found out she cheated on you." I said in a soft comforting tone and rubbed his back.

"You knew that she cheated on me and didn't tell me?" He looked at me with an angry expression, but still kept crying.

I bit my lip, maybe that wasn't the best choice of words to use "Well, no I didn't know... But I'm sure she has, and we all know she would have while we were on tour."

His face softened up. "I'm sorry for not listening to you guys when she tried to kiss Mikey. I feel so stupid." He wiped the tears from his face.

"We all make mistakes mate." Calum said.

Ashton had cheered up rather quickly, almost too quickly, a smile had spread across his lips "Well. Looks like I'm free for tour and I can party with everyone without a care." He chuckled.

"That's the Ashton we know and love!" Michael cheered.

I checked the time on my phone "But we should probably get some sleep, it's almost 11." I said with a yawn.

There's a mix of nods and "yeahs." I tapped Ashton's thigh and stood up.

I smiled at Wendy "Good night guys and Wen."

"Nighty night Pip." She smirked.

"Oh, I guess if any of you want it, there's a room beside mine that has a bed, but it's full of boxes and random stuff from when I was a kid." Ashton said with a shrug.

Michael climbed back into his chair and Luke laid back down on the couch that was much too small for him to fit on comfortably. "It's all yours Piper!" They said together.

Without even thinking, I spoke up. "Mikey. If you want, we could uh... We could share it..." I kind of trailed off at the end.

Wendy gave me a look filled with pride and excitement. I could tell my cheeks were red, because everyone froze like statues in anticipation for his answer.

"I umm. I guess if uh you don't mind." He said quietly. I must have embarrassed him: he was blushing too.

I nodded and turned around to go up the stairs.

"Be safe! If you need, there's some 'supplies' in the top bathroom drawer." Ashton joked.

I practically ran into the room because I couldn't stop smiling. Michael was going to be sleeping with me. Not that kind of 'sleep with' but share a bed with me.

I froze when I heard the doorknob turn.

"Sorry about that. The boys are weird." He's pale skin was bright red with embarrassment.

"That's alright. I've known them for a while too." I giggled to try and break the awkwardness.

He smiled. It worked.

"So I guess we're sharing this double bed." Michael stated the obvious.

I sat down on the mattress and nodded "It's a little small, but I'm sure it will do for one night."

"Holy fuck. This is so strange.." I thought.

Michael smirked and flopped onto the bed. "Lay down, I won't bite." He chuckled, opening his arms invitingly.

I laid down facing him, but I didn't get too close. I had never done anything like this before, so I was pretty much clueless about what to do.

"You can come closer. I like to cuddle." Michael said and winked at me.

I moved up closer to him and he draped his arm around my hips.

"Good night." He whispered looking into my eyes. "Beautiful." He added quickly. As he reached over to turn off the light which was on my side of the bed he kissed my forehead.

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot when he called me beautiful. This was beyond perfect for me. "Good night Mikey." I snuggled up to his chest and quickly fell fast asleep.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE NEXT MORNING~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**_Luke's P.O.V._**

The alarm on my phone started to go off early in the morning and I woke up with the bright glare from the rising sun shining on my face. Instead of turning off the alarm I let it go on until it shut off on its own. I sat up, stretched out my arms and yawned. My neck hurt from having to sleep on such a tiny couch, but I wasn't too worried about that.

I rubbed my tired eyes and glanced over at the stairwell, thinking about how the night had gone for Mikey and Piper, and how things went for the newly single Ash. These were all questions I could ask later when everyone came downstairs, or in Wendy and Calum's case, upstairs.

**_Wendy's P.O.V._**

"THIS AINT A MOVIE THAT I WANNA SEE, A TRAGIC STORY STARING YOU AND ME!" The alarm on my phone went off at 5:30 AM, playing my favourite 5sos song. I reached for my phone to turn off the alarm.

"Eww. You like 5 Seconds of Summer?" I heard Calum say with his groggy morning voice.

I turned my body and looked at him. "Yeah, their bassist is super cute!" I said with a giggle, going along with it.

"True, but I heard he's got a smoking hot girlfriend." He replied.

I smiled "Awww, I'm smoking hot?"

Calum shook his head "psshht no! I was talking about Calum Hoods girlfriend." He said jokingly.

I pretended to be mad. "Honey, you're Calum Hood."

Calum acted like he was surprised "Oh really? Then that means that hot girlfriend is you! I'm like the luckiest guy in the world then!" He chuckled

I was just about to say something else, but was interrupted by Calum planting a kiss on my mouth.

The kiss lasted for nearly a minute, but I pulled away. I ran my fingers through his black hair that had been messed up through the duration of the night and smiled. "We should head on upstairs now." I said kicking the warm blankets off of our bodies.

Calum grabbed the blankets and wrapped them back around the both of us. "Oh come on! Can't we just stay down here a little bit longer and like sleep for five more minutes? Maybe ten... Years.." He mumbled snuggling up close to me, burying his face in my chest.

"No Cal, we gotta get up now!" I said pushing the blankets off again. "And get your face out of my boobs, that's inappropriate!" I added.

"Fine, but I'm still not waking up." Calum mumbled, moving his face from my chest to the pillow.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the bed. "No Calum! We have to get up now!" I said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. All Calum did was whine something inaudible into the pillow.

"I'm not your mother, I shouldn't have to do shit like this! NOW GET UP" I raised my voice, I was getting genuinely angry right now. Calum still wouldn't budge.

I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out of bed, but he was just too big, I could barely move him an inch away from his place.

Calum's P.O.V.

I smiled into the pillow as Wendy tried to move me from the bed, I loved to make her mad.

"Ugh! I give up! Have fun missing your own tour Calum Thomas Hood!" I heard Wendy growl, followed by a bunch of ground shaking footsteps and an earth rattling door slam. This reminded me a little too much of what happened last night between Haley and Ash.

"Fuck... She sounds really mad.." I thought looking up from the pillow.

Quickly I rolled out of bed and chased after Wendy so I could apologize as soon as possible. It didn't take a lot to set her off, and most of the time it took quite a bit for her to forgive people. I saw her storming off up the stairs. The tight black curls of her hair bounced up and down as she took each step. "Hey Wen! I'm really sorry! I know I'm and asshole baby, just please don't be too mad at me!" I called up the stairwell.

Wendy stopped in her tracks then turned on her heels to face me. "I'm not mad Cal, okay maybe I am... Was... I'm just a bitch okay, I get too angry about everything. And like I didn't want you to be late... I hope you're not too mad at me either..." She said, biting her lip.

I climbed up the stairs stopping a few steps below Wendy so we matched each other in height then wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy this didn't end up in a fight like Ash and Haley's last night... I love you..." I said quietly.

She hugged me back and kissed me softly of the cheek. "I love you too... But we really do need to go upstairs like right now, so hurry up!" She giggled.

After I let go of her she scurried up the last few steps and ran out into the living room.

**_Ashton's P.O.V._**

As soon as I woke up I reached out to the other side of the bed only to be reminded that Haley wasn't with me, and she wasn't going to be ever again. I frowned, as sad as this made me I knew it was what was best. Haley was no good for me, Piper told me so, and that girl didn't have a single dishonest bone in her body.

It was 5:45 in the morning, and our flight to London left at around 8:15 I had no time to just lay around in bed and mope about Haley, but that's all I seemed to be able to do.

Miraculously, after nearly ten minutes of staring at the ceiling feeling incredibly depressed, I managed to get out of bed. I left the room, not even bothering to get dressed, all my good clothes were packed up for London anyways, and I hadn't even bothered to change into pyjamas last night; neither did anyone else actually. So what I wore yesterday would have to do.

I grabbed my glasses off my bedside table before I left my bedroom and walked downstairs. Calum, Wendy, and Luke were all gathered together at my kitchen table. When I got closer and put on my glasses I could see that they had all helped themselves to my breakfast cereal.

Luke was the first to notice me as I came downstairs. "Morning Ash, how are you mate?" He greeted, waving to me.

I waved back and replied, yawning "good morning guys... I'm doing alright Luke, thanks for asking." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from my cupboard and a spoon from the drawer. I made my way over to the table, took a seat on one of the chairs and pushed my bowl down as close to Calum as I could get it since he was closest to the box of cereal.

"Feed me Calum..." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. Calum grabbed the box and poured the cereal into my bowl then reached over to get the milk and poured that in as well.

"Thanks man" I said, sounding a bit more awake than I was a few seconds before. We all sat together quietly eating our breakfast.

"Mikey and Piper still haven't come down yet... I wonder how their night went..." Luke said breaking the silence.

"I'm thinking the exact same thing Mr. Hemmings... I wonder if they did 'the thing'" Calum replied.

Luke and I both laughed at Calum's statement, Wendy punched him in the arm. "Oh my god Calum! You're so immature! Can you not go three seconds without thinking something gross?!"

"No I can not. In fact I'm thinking something utterly repulsive about you right now my love." He quipped, winking. Luke and I looked at each other, we both looked equally as uncomfortable right now.

"You're a fucking perv." Wendy sighed.

**_Michael's P.O.V._**

When I woke up I nearly jumped out of the bed in surprise seeing Piper snuggled up next to me, but then I remembered last night. I wasn't really sure if I should wake up Piper or just leave her to get up on her own. After thinking about it for a little bit I decided waking her up was the right way to go.

"Hey Pip, it's time to get up. We leave for London soon." I said softly, running my fingers through her hair. I was too scared to try and wake her up in any way more aggressive than that.

Slowly Pipers eyes opened up, she must have had the same reaction to seeing me in the bed as I did with her because her eyes widened with shock for a second before going back to normal. "Oh yeah... I slept with you last night..." She yawned.

Her voice was just so cute I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, you did... Now we better hurry up and go downstairs, I have a feeling we were the last to wake up." I said rolling out of bed.

Piper slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position, I could tell she was still way to tired to get out of bed. I don't know what was going through my mind at the time, but as she was making an effort to get up I reached in and picked her up off of the bed.

"Michael, what are you doing?!" She squealed in surprise

"Why I'm carrying you downstairs m'lady" I answered.

"Oh... Well in that case, please proceed..." She giggled.

I smiled then continued to carry her out the door.

"You better drop not me Clifford." She squeezed me as we approached the stairs.

"And what if I do?" I leaned over the first step.

She pulled herself as close as she could to me. By the look on her face, I could tell she was scared. Good one Mikey. Terrorize the poor girl, as if she was disturbed enough already.

"I'm so sorry... I forgot you were afraid of falling..." I stepped back and put her down on solid ground.

"It's alright." She looked down at the floor. "We-we should probab-bly go downstairs. Every-everyone is wait-waiting." She stuttered before walking down.

I watched her step with caution. I have to remember to keep her safe, I made it a promise on the day I met her, and I even made that promise to her sister, it was the only way she would let me take Piper on the trip.

**_Piper's P.O.V._**

I forced a smile, I didn't want to worry anyone by looking scared.

"Hey Piper!" Ashton greeted me.

"Morning." I said cheerfully as I walked over to the table.

"How was your, ahem... 'sleep'?" Calum laughed. Wendy hit him, I was confused for a moment before realizing what Calum had meant.

"Tsk tsk, Calum Thomas Hood. You're terrible" I said with a shake of the head. Everyone chuckled as Michael came downstairs.

"Morning everyone." He grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal. "Whats up with all you guys laughing?" He looked around at everyone.

"Nothing. Just wondering how your sleep was." Calum's words were muffled as he took a sip from his mug, trying to be nonchalant.

"Hey guys. It's 6:24, we need to hurry, our ride will be here around seven." Luke spoke up, changing the subject. Thank god for Luke.

"Well, I'm going to shower quick, so I'll be back." I said then put down my mug then ran upstairs to my bag.

**_Ashton's P.O.V._**

Piper, Calum and Michael were all in the shower, separately of course, and Wendy was downstairs getting ready, Luke and I were the only ones ready.

"IT'S 6:42! THE CAR IS GOING TO BE HERE IN 15 MINUTES." I announced as loud as I could.

"Coming!" Piper said as she struggled with her suitcase.

"I got it Pip." I got off my chair and grabbed it from her.

"Thank you Ashton." She hugged me once we got to the bottom.

"No problem." I picked her up and spun her around.

Michael stood at the top of the stairs, he didn't seem too pleased. I set her down and put her bag closer to the door. "You all ready?" Luke asked Mikey.

"Yeah." Michael said coldly and walked right past Piper and I.

"Someone should tell Cal and Wen they don't have time to 'do it' this morning." Michael chuckled.

"I will. I'm perfectly fine with breaking it up." Pipper said before going off and disappearing downstairs.

Michael glared at me, and I knew exactly why. Sometimes he was just far too protective towards Piper, and how much he happened to like her didn't help with that. "Michael, I just helped her with her suitcase. Nothing else I swear." I turned to him.

"I could have. Just leave her alone Irwin." He mumbled then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

**_Wendy's P.O.V._**

Calum got out of the shower and walked into our room. "Babe, think we can sneak in a quickie?" He asked, kissing my neck.

"Calum. We've got to go now." I pushed him off and zipped up my suitcase.

"Come on Wendy! We're going to be on a plane for 7 hours. This will be fast I promise!" He insisted then pulled me on top of him.

"Calum. We don't have time!" I moved off from him.

The door flung wide open "HURRY UP OR 5SOS WILL HAVE NO BASS PLAYER!" Piper yelled, bursting into our room.

"Piper don't you knock?! I'm naked!" Calum pulled me in front of him to mask his bits.

"Cal, I've seen you nude, everyone in this house has in fact." She giggled. "But hurry up. Our ride is going to be here soon." She added before turning around and closing the door.

"Told you!" I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled my suitcase out of the room before he could react.

"Fuck you too Wendy." I heard Calum mumble.

**_Michael's P.O.V._**

Pipper came giggling up the stairs. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Calum was completely naked when I opened the door." She said trying to stop laughing.

"Well Calum has to hurry or we'll leave without him." Wendy came up to the top of the stairs.

"Our ride is here." Luke looked out the window.

"Cal. Hurry your ass up." Wendy called down the steps.

We all brought out our suitcases and put them in the back. I stood outside the van door and watched everyone.

Luke helped Piper put her bag in, then Ashton, Wendy and Calum came out.

"I'm going to lock up the house, anyone need anything?" Ashton pulled his keys from his pocket.

"Ashton! Ashton wait!" I heard from a distance. "Ashton!" I turned and saw Haley running down the block. Everyone looked at Ashton, whom was not even paying attention. "Babe. I'm sorry." Haley finally stopped running.

"I think you should leave." I said, watching both of them.

"Shut up Clifford." She flipped her very messy platinum blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Ashton, I was wrong and I'm sorry to flip on you like that. I love you." Haley pulled on Ashton's arm.

"Haley. Go." Luke stood beside me.

"Ashton. I love you." She tried one more time, practically begging. Ash just locked the door and totally ignored her. "Ashton! Listen to me!"

"Haley! Just stop, you said it yourself we're done!" He finally turned around to face her.

I turned and saw Piper with an anxious look on her face. "Pipper. Sit down." I said quietly then hugged her before she got in.

"Just leave. I don't want to be late because I was wasting my time with someone like you!" Ashton walked passed all of us and climbed in the van.

**_Ashton's P.O.V._**

"Just leave. I don't want to be late because I was wasting my time with someone like you!" I walked passed everyone and got into the van.

Michael, Calum and Wendy all got in and Calum closed the door. Haley stood outside with her mouth open. I looked the other way. Gosh she bugged me. I couldn't believe I spent almost a year with that girl. I gave her everything, and she just used me... I tried as hard as I could to keep from crying.

I looked at everyone. They all had surprised looks on their faces. Piper looked, she always seemed scared actually, no one was really sure why. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to freak out like that." I held my head in my hands.

"It's alright mate, but now she's gone before she could hurt you any more." Calum said.

He had a point. "Yeah."

"Now you can check out girls with Luke when we go out!" Wendy said with an optimistic tone. She was so perky at times.

"So when we get to the air port, we're suppose to go straight to our gate. John said no stopping else where." Luke explained to everyone.

"Alright. And they'll deal with our luggage for us when we board the plane." Michael finished.

It was quiet for about two minutes, then the driver turned up the radio, She Looks So Perfect was playing. "Lads! Listen!" I said with a smile.

"Hey, I know this band!" Calum said. We all played (or pretended too anyways) our parts and sang along. Piper killed herself laughing at us, it was nice to see her smile.

"I should totally be the fifth member of 5SOS because we sound amazing." Wendy stated.

"Or we could keep you in the front row so you can scream our lyrics back at us so we know we got them right." Calum chucked, and everyone else did too.

The van pulled up into the airport parking lot, "We're here!" The driver said before Wendy could do anything.

"You're lucky Hood." She said jumping out of the van. He ran up behind her, picked her up and spun her around.

"You love me Wendy!" He yelled as he laughed.

"Cal we have to go." I yelled at him. He set her down and pulled her in for a big kiss.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww." Michael and Piper moaned, sounding like a pair of little kids. Those two were the perfect couple, Mikey just needed to man up and ask her out.

Calum and Wendy ran in front of us. There were a few fans in the air port, but it was also 7:50 am on a Saturday so I figured there wouldn't be a bunch. We signed, took pictures and chatted with fans for 5 minutes then we were pushed to our gate and loaded onto the plane.

**_Michael's P.O.V._**

Soon after everyone had taken their seats the rest of the passengers started to come onto the plane, thankfully we were in first class so the odds of there being a crying baby or anything else one would find unpleasant on a long flight were very slim.

I stared up at the roof where the oxygen masks were "you know these things aren't very reliable, if this plane were to crash we would die... I'm just kidding" I joked, wanting to get a reaction out of Piper. But she didn't hear me, she was out the window with a blank look on her face. "You okay?" I asked.

She snapped back into reality and turned to face me. "Yes. No. I don't know..." She answered indecisively.

"Why don't you know?"

Piper bit her lip. "Well I've never been on a plane before... I've never even left Sydney before... I'm just nervous I guess..." She told me.

I gave her a reassuring smile "well there's absolutely nothing to be worried about. And your with me, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you during the tour, I promised your sister." I explained. Piper didn't answer, she just nodded and turned back to the window.

**_Pipers P.O.V._**

Even though Michael had insisted everything was going to be fine I couldn't help but still feel incredibly anxious.

The intercom came on and the captain gave the speech telling us that the flight would be taking off momentarily and that we should fasten our seat belts. I did as instructed, my hands were shaking but I forced myself to stop so I wouldn't worry anyone.

Soon the plane started to move. "Holy fuck I'm going to die..." I thought, grabbing Michael's hand and squeezing it tightly. My heart began pounding in my chest as we left solid ground, I squeezed his hand tighter. I'm pretty sure I was on the brink of an emotional meltdown.

"Pip, could you maybe not hold my hand so tight? It's kind of starting to hurt.." Michael asked me politely.

"O-oh... I'm so sorry... I had no idea I was doing that. Sorry.. Sorry.." I let go of him as I apologized.

Michael looked me in the eye, I knew he could tell I was scared, so there was no use hiding it from him anymore. "Hey, you don't have to let go of my hand, you can hold it for the entire flight if you want... But here's just a suggestion, don't look out the windows." He told me, reaching over my shoulder to shut our window.

"Oh... Okay" I said before taking hold of his hand again.

**_Luke's P.O.V._**

It was about an hour into the flight and Ashton had fallen asleep on me, I sighed and looked over him to see how the rest of our gang was doing. Calum and Wendy seemed to be doing fine, they were cuddling and such, at least they weren't arguing like they usually did. A couple seats over was where Mikey and Piper were seated, and poor Pip didn't look like she was doing to well.

Ashton started to move, I looked at him hoping he was waking up and I would have someone to talk to, but no he was just tossing in his sleep. I had a feeling this was going to be an extra long trip for me.

**_Calum's P.O.V._**

We were halfway into the flight, most of the other passengers had fallen asleep. I looked at Wendy and smiled, she looked back and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

"oh nothing... Were going to be landing in a few hours, are you excited for London?" I asked.

Wendy shrugged then opened her mouth to answer "you could say that... Although I would be much more excited if you weren't here." She said giving me a bitchy glare but it softened up and turned into a smile seconds later. "I'm just kidding! I really am excited, this is going to be so much fun!" She giggled.

I reached for her head and started playing with her curly black hair. "Well I'm glad"

She swatted my hand away "stop that! Your going to mess it up, and my hairbrush is in my luggage."

I chuckled "so? It's not like it matters, were on a plane, not the red carpet."

"Well I just like to look nice Calum... And I'm sure you like it when I look nice too. So don't fuck with my hair." She hissed.

God damn she was so hot when she was angry. "But your hair is cool with all these curls, its like little springs, they're just screaming 'play with me Calum!'" I started to mess with her hair again, just to bug her.

Wendy rolled her eyes then reached up to ruffle up my own hair "now we're even" she said with a smirk. I smiled then kissed her on the cheek.


End file.
